


Warrior of Flame

by weebaesthetic



Series: Of Benders and Middle Earth [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 'that's not what it means', 'that's not', 'what do you mean you won't sex', ATLA & LOTR, Arwen isn't subtle about how she wants to marry Aragorn's fine ass, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depends, F/M, Kinda, LOK & LOTR, Or not, Total characters inconsistency, also, creating more elf culture, elves can be pretty low key about feelings, everyone is confused about the asexual, except for gandalf, he knows what's up, i suck at characters personalities, not really - Freeform, oc is so a firebender, oc literally so asexual, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebaesthetic/pseuds/weebaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much difference between Warriors of Flame and Teachers of Flame. Both are subcategories for Workers of Flames. Both use Flame for great purposes. Both are responsible with the learning of students, with the proper training of rookies. However Warriors spend most of their time on the fields of battle which become their second homes in the place of their birthplace. Sometimes even royalty leave the Kingdom for they have taken the oath to serve as a Warrior of Flame.</p><p>(Firebender fic of the series featuring my OC's.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helm's Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin is italicized!
> 
> Sorry for grammatical errors, oocness, and mistakes in general.

The stares of many of the men rested on an unknown elf. A she-elf who looked so different than the others ones who were there with them. She sat at a table, as others around her prepared for battle. Her helmet, just as dark as the armor that covered her body, rested beside her quiver filled with silver arrows, and a dark-colored bow. Underneath her metallic chest plate, they could see the glimmer of her under-armor, mithril that covers not only her body, but her neck as well. Black gauntlets and gloves covered her hands and forearms. The cape she wore over her armor starts as a dark color, but the ends transition to the color of flames and even resembles them. Narrowed golden eyes contrasted against her tanned, olive skin, gave off no emotion. Her hair, though white like the other elves, was in a braid that wrapped around her head, loose strands framing her delicately shaped face. Piercings decorate her pointed ears, unlike the elves around her. Reddened lips were pressed firmly into a line, as she grabbed the handle of a sword sheathed in the belt that rested on her hips. She pulls out the sword, catching the eye of many more people. The sword, though made of the same metal as any other elven blade, was shaped differently, and even had elvish words engraved into it.

"Who is she, Haldir? I have not seen her face nor any elf like her," Aragorn asks. The elf glances at the man next to him, then to the she-elf who sits alone.

"She comes from the Desert Realm, the southest point of Middle Earth. The elves from their are workers of fire. They learn the ways of fire, how to use it, bend it to their will," Haldir begins explaining, eyes trailing back to the trio consisting of a dwarf, man and elf. "Her name is Hadyn Dolan, her father had sent her to us, saying she'd be a valuable ally due to her being the strongest amongst her people. I questioned why he would send the princess of their kin into battle where chances of death are high, but he said she would fare well."

"'Workers of fire?'" Legolas muttered, blue eyes fixing on the she-elf who stuck out like a sore-thumb. "She is a Síoraí elf. Those elves live near the volcano Lasair Síoraí."

"Why does she wear her hair up like that? Don't you elves leave your wonderful hair down with braids in it?" Gimli asks, eyebrows furrowing. "And her ears are pierced. I've never seen any of you pointy ear-folked with metal things in your ears."

"Síoraí elves' class is defined by the piercings that decorate our ears. Miners' piercings differentiate from those of the Blacksmiths'. Teachers of flame's piercings are different to those of Warriors of flame," the dull sound of chattering quiets down as the she-elf speaks up. Her velvety voice causes heads to turn. Though her head doesn't turn to face the dwarf, she looks at him from the corner of her eye. "What business do you have with my hair anyways, dwarf?" Her voice held annoyance, but lacked hostility

"Can't a dwarf be curious about the aspects of other races? All I wanted to know is why you have your hair in a style different to the other ones around here," Gimli raises his hands in defense.

The white-haired she-elf stood up from her seat, and turned to face the dwarf. With every move she made, you could hear the sound of her armor adjusting to her movements. And now that she was standing, they all had a better view of her legs that were covered with black armor as well. Peaking through small spaces, mithril shined underneath. Her shoes matched the dark armor adorning her body, and the sound of heels upon the ground could be heard as she begins to walk.

"Is it not obvious that there is a difference between the other elves of Middle Earth and elves of the Desert Realm? Is it not obvious in the armor we wear? The colors of our armor? The blades we carry?" The elf saunters over to the dwarf. "'Tis true elves are nimble, but we still remain different. Elves of the Desert Realm have grown with fire around us, a sun blazing down on us constantly, and even the nights lack cool air. We were taught different ways of combat. What we lack in accuracy with a bow we make up for in close combat. You don't see many elves in Rivendell or Mirkwood with axes, spears, or war hammers. If you come to Lasair Síoraí, it'll be rare to find any elves without either of those weapons."

"Yet you still are in the possession of a bow, quiver, and arrows. Despite the differences, you are still similar to elves outside of your kingdom," Legolas speaks up, he freezes slightly when golden eyes fall upon him.

"I am a warrior who stands on the frontline. I must protect those behind me until I die, until the formation breaks, until I run out of arrows. I have to learn how to protect. I have to learn how to protect my people," Hadyn replies, as she nears Legolas. She squares up to him, eyebrow cocked. "You know the feeling of having to protect the people you love, right? You know the feeling of loss, right? But do you know the feeling of watching your brother getting slaughtered because you could not strike fast enough?"

The she-elf tenses as a hand is placed on her shoulder, her hand instinctively reaches for one of the blades on her belt. A hand places itself over her own, before she can pull.

"Please calm down, my Lady. I understand that you are feeling very tense, but you must calm down," Aragorn speaks softly, slowly removing his hands from the princess. "You are startling the men," at those words, the eyes of the she-elf soften. She looks around, before clearing her throat.

"My mistake. I have forgotten what is coming," she looks at Legolas, before bowing her head briefly. "My apologies. The times before a battle leave me restless- on guard. I will try to control myself next time," she raises her head, golden eyes lacking the anger she was feeling before.

She spins around and walks to the table she previously sat. She straps her quiver on along with her bow. She grabs her helmet. The silvery metal that wrapped around the helmet resembled the crown of an elven princess.

"You're prepared for battle, Hadyn?" Haldir asks, causing the yellow eyes of the Síoraí elf to fall upon him.  
She only answers with a nod, as she places her helmet on, her hair covered by the metal. The she-elf sighs before stretching.

"I guess it's time for you to see why my father has sent me away from home. What did he say of me?" The she-elf asks, as everyone else readies themselves for the arrival of the Uruks.

"All your father said is that you are the best warrior amongst the others in your kingdom, and that you alone were more than enough to represent Síoraí elves," Haldir replies, causing the battle-ready she-elf to snort.

"So what you're saying is he left you in the dark with his vague answers?" She leans against the doorway, watching as one by one, men and elves alike pass through. "Sounds like him."

The elves and men began to set themselves up on the wall, eyes trained over the hill, waiting for their enemies. Hadyn helped direct the elves alongside Aragorn and Haldir. Aragorn's eyebrows raised as he heard the Síoraí elf speaking to the other elves. She brings most of them to the upper part of the wall, and directs others to the ground. She begins to explain that the elves would have separate volleys.

" _The first volley will be lead by Aragorn, and the first volley is for those at the front. Those of us down here will fire during the second volley_ ," Hadyn quickly explains in elvish, the words rolling off her tongue smoothly. " _I'll be up there. It is important that we be prepared for anything. Be prepared to use your swords, to use the close combat skills you've learned. Orcs are tough, but we are too._ "

Soon, they were all ready for the battle to come. Thunder struck, lightning following, rain coming soon after.

How fitting.

Hadyn had her bow in her hands. Legolas examined from the corner of his eyes the intricate designs of the bow. He swore that the carvings looked like a dragon, but he remembers reading that the Síoraí elves worshipped dragons, and about tales of how a dragon lived inside volcano Lasair Síoraí.

However, now was not the time to think about lore.

The sound of horns, rhythmic footsteps could be heard, echoing through the area. They watched as tens of thousands of Uruk-Hai march down to stand in front of them. Hadyn's eyes glanced around, spotting the different emotions upon everyone's face. Fear. Determination. Even hope had glimmered in the eyes of men who looked upon her fearless face.

" _How many battles have you fought, Hadyn?_ " Legolas asks the she-elf standing next to him, Sindarin words rolling off his tongue.

" _I have fought many battles for my people, Legolas. Why do you ask?_ " For a slight second, gold flashes in the direction of the Mirkwood elf.

"Just curious. Do not worry, Hadyn, 'twas but a simple question," Legolas offers a warm smile. The eyebrow of the southern elf cocks, confusion written in golden hues.

"All right then," Hadyn responds, as they both knock their arrows along with the others in the front.

All of them pull, eyes locked on their target. The elves began to listen as the prince of Mirkwood mutters the chinks in the armor of the orcs. The Uruks begin to chant, rough ragged voices echoing. Their stomping increased in volume, along with their loud cries. Soon, a lone arrow flies through the air, striking one of the orcs, killing it, disturbing their chants. Silence fills the area, but Hadyn keeps her eyes fixated on her enemies.

Vicious growls are ripped from the throats of the army of monsters. It isn't long before they charge, and the first volley is fired. The silvery arrow that was not hard to see, hits the target directly in the throat. The Uruks continue to run forward, battle cries echoing. Hadyn raises her hand, signaling the second volley. Arrows fly past the heads of the elves and towards the Uruks below. Arrows are fired back as a counter attack.

One of the orcs smirk sadistically at the sight of his arrow heading straight for the black-armored elf who had her back turned to him. His smile is immediately wiped from his face when he sees her head snap in his direction, golden eyes seeming to pierce right through him. In a swift movement, Hadyn reaches her hand out, and catches the arrow, twisting it in between her fingers before knocking it on her own bow, and firing it straight back, striking the orc. Some of the others around her were gaping at the fluidity of her movements.

"Oi, did she hit her mark?" Gimli quietly asks Legolas. The elf nods his head, eyes still wide from the seemingly effortless move the Síoraí elf had just pulled.

" _Wow,"_ Legolas mutters in elvish, catching the attention of the she-elf. She however continues, as if what she had just pulled was nothing. "She hit him right in the jugular, if you were wondering."

"I thought you said your kin did not have good accuracy?" Gimli speaks up, but his words do not cause Hadyn's gaze to draw towards him.

"I was speaking in general. There are few in my kingdom who are accurate with a bow," she lets go of the arrow, watching the course it takes. A yelp is a reward for her shot. "I happen to be one of them."

Her eyes then fall upon the ladders that began to rise from the ground. Hadyn can hear Aragorn shouting for the elves to draw their swords. She soon follows, putting away her bow and pulling out two identical blades. The handles though identical, and looked as if their ends' fit together.

Soon the Uruks begin to climb, much to Gimli's excitement. For a brief moment his eyes draw towards the she-elf. The others around her back away, watching the ladder with the orc on top rise, but her face showed nothing but apathy. The monster opens it's mouth to let out a battle cry, but is cut off by the powerful punch that struck it's face. The orc goes flying back after letting out a yelp similar to one of a dog. Gimli's jaw dropped at the realization of what had just happened.

Hadyn had just punched an Uruk in the face and had even knocked back the bastard.

As orcs climb the ladders, Hadyn gets in her fighting stance, blades raised. As soon as the first couple had jumped onto the wall, she struck. She parries their attacks with her swords. She crouches as one of them goes to take a swipe at her head. She moves her arm swiftly, stabbing the one who had tried to decapitate her. She moves her leg, to sweep the other off it's feet, while bringing one of her blades up to block the swing of a new Uruk. After her block, she twists the blade between her fingers before she stabs at the exposed neck of the orc. She removes her blade in a flash, before swinging her arms behind her to attack the one she had previously knocked down, but the Uruk manages to dodge. She spins, blocking the swing of his fist with her forearm, and pivots before bringing her elbow into the abdomen of her opponent, briefly knocking the air from it's lungs. She swings her leg, causing the Uruk to flip over, and stabbing at it's neck once it rolled over.

Her eye flicker in Haldir's direction and she spins around, sprinting towards the other elf. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn are distracted for a few seconds, before their attention returns to their own fights.

"Duck, Haldir!" She shouts, as the he-elf impales another orc. He looks confused as he watches the Síoraí elf sprint towards him. However, he does what she ordered, and he freezes when he feels a blade pass over his head.

His eyes focus on Hadyn who jumps, legs spread. His head follows her movements as she jumps over him. Her thighs wrap around the head of the Uruk, and she twists her body, all the while using her momentum to flip it. She brings one blade into it's abdomen as soon as it falls onto the ground. The golden-eyed elf moves quickly, striking the neck of the Uruk. She removes her blades as fast as she can, and rolls backwards through the legs of another Uruk. She takes him by surprise however, when she brings her legs up during her roll, striking the crotch of the orc, causing some to wince as he lets out a shrill squeak.

Hadyn completes her roll, and stands back up, before driving her blades into the back of the Uruk. She gives Haldir a brief nod before she returns to her original position, shouting out warnings to some of the other elves. An Uruk jumps from the ladder onto the wall and goes to pounce on the she-elf who had sheathed her blades. The orc is surprised when her hands catch him, and lift him, before throwing him down the ladder, hitting more of the ugly bastards below. Her hands grasp tightly onto the ladder, before she pushes it away from the wall, and back down to the Uruks, some avoiding being crushed, while others were not-so-lucky.

Hadyn remained unaware of the bombs that the Uruks had placed under the very place she was standing. However, when she sensed danger, she began moving the others away from the area. While moving the everyone away from the where she stood, her back was faced to the sprinting torch-carrier. She blocked out the elvish commands Aragorn was shouting out, but amidst her evacuating the other elves, she had no time to pay mind of the danger.

"Hadyn!" Aragorn shouted, causing widened golden eyes to look in his direction before she was sent up into the air. He thought that the she-elf had been injured or knocked unconscious or even killed when she did not move briefly. However, her body twisted in the air, a serious gleam in her eyes as she pulled out her bow. She knocked three arrows, pulled her arm back, before letting go, all three of the arrows hitting their marks. The princess shifted again, as she put her bow away, and pulled out the blades she had been using previously. She landed on one of the Uruks, knocking it down, planting it's face into the mud. Her face had returned to a neutral expression, as she looked up at the orcs in front of her.

"How did you survive that, she-elf?" One of Uruks growls, as it moves to approach the golden-eyed elf. "You elves are fragile."

"Now who said that?" Hadyn asks, striking, before she backs up, as the orc falls down, choking on it's own blood. The Uruks begin growling at her, letting out inhuman screeches that did not faze her however. Her eyebrows fly up when she sees Gimli jump into the crowd of Uruks.

"Hadyn!" Aragorn shouts, causing the she-elf to look at him, before arrows whizzed passed her. He swears he sees her grin at the sound of the Uruks falling. She jogs over to the heir, exuding confidence.

"Are you ready for battle, Aragorn?" The she-elf asks, tone almost mocking, as both of them turn to face the orcs.

"Do not humor me yet while we're still in the heat of it, Hadyn. I do appreciate the effort, however," Aragorn smile tugging at the ends of his lips. They both turn to face their enemies to prepare themselves to run into the large groups of beasts. The Uruks in the front bend down, and hold out their spears so they could impale their attackers. Hadyn stops running when she reaches the orcs who looked at her in confusion. In the blink of an eye, the she-elf had wrapped her hands around a spear, and she pulls, digging her sword into the foul-smelling creature, before she throws him at some of the other orcs.

"Uses brute force, but still manages to remain graceful. That's certainly different," Theoden mutters, his eyes locked on the fight behind the breached wall.

He notices that the numbers were getting a bit overwhelming, but the battle had to continue. His men still had to fight for the survival of their kingdom.

The battle took a turn for the worst, as more and more Uruks came. Aragorn began to shout at the elves, telling them to flee. Hadyn helped escort some of the elves, pointing in the direction to go. She covered many of the elves with her blade. Two of them were taking Gimli, who was confused as to what was going on. She began to run, sheathing her swords, and could hear shouts for people to retreat. Hadyn ran to the gate that was under attack, and cursed in elvish when she heard of Haldir's death. She looked at the injured king.

"Do you have any whiskey or rum? Any alcohol that can catch flame? Or anything hot I could drink? Anything like that?" She asks, though composed.

"It's not close enough, but if you were to go to the hall closest to the entrance of the caverns, there should be water that was boiling for purification, but that place is a last resort. If the castle is to be breached."

"Then I'll have to make that a last resort move," the she-elf mutters to herself.

She watches as the men begin to bring wood to barricade the doors, but only temporarily. She returns to the wall, to see Legolas pulling Aragorn and Gimli up onto the wall. She appears behind the other elf as fast as she can, and helps pull as well, not sparing a look at Legolas' grateful expression.

"We have to move quickly," her tone has a somewhat authoritative feel to it. "We must-"

"They have breached the castle! Retreat to the keep! Retreat!" Another flow of curse words leaves the she-elf's mouth in a snarl at the words shouted. Both Legolas and Aragorn stare at her in shock, but follow her as she runs to where they were ordered to.

Once inside, Hadyn was already looking for the water the one of the king's men had told her about. She found the kettle that was hanging over the dying fire. While Aragorn was talking to Theoden, she was speaking with the males who were trying to barricade the doors. After her explanation of what the males should do, they all nodded albeit, confused. When she heard of Aragorn's plan, she turned to face the heir of Gondor, and the king of Rohan.

"I hope you don't mind if I deal with some of the first Uruks before you start your path?" The ends of her lips tug up involuntarily, eyes sparkling with something none of the males had seen on her face. She looked rather stunning with the expression on her face. There was no doubt in anyone's mind she was indeed a beautiful elf.

The males who rested on their horses lined up behind Hadyn, who was holding the kettle of hot water in her gloved-hands. She quickly removed her helmet, and some of the others behind her notice that the piercings on her left ear were different from the ones on her right.

In her right ear, rings with jewels that matched the colors of a fire, Ran along the lobe, and the upper part of her ear. A fiery-colored gem, attached to a dalth piercing could be seen. Her left ear however had silvery piercings, small chains attached onto a helix, and clipped onto a lobe piercing. Three diamond studs pierced onto the upper part of her ear.

"Why do you have two different styles of piercings?" Aragorn asks, as the she-elf looks at him briefly, a smug smiles resting on her face.

"Piercings define class, the silver ones on my left represent my royalty status, and my right piercings show that I am a Warrior of Fire," with those words, she drinks the scalding water right before the doors are violently opened.

Hadyn takes a deep inhale before she faces in front of her and blows. Some jump back when they see the fire she creates, as if she were a dragon. The stream of flames set many orcs on fire. The riders begin to rush past her and begin to fight the orcs who had been close to being harmed by the flames, unlike their burnt comrades. When she finishes however, she lets out a quiet exhale, smoke escaping her parted lips. She wipes at them, before pulling out her blades.

"I can't believe you could do such a thing," Gimli exclaims.

"There are many things you don't know about Síoraí elves, Gimli. You could call us works of flame, fireworks, if you wish," Hadyn grins, as orcs come charging, those protecting the gates to the caverns becoming locked in battle.

"If that be a play on words, my lady, I don't think I'd be able to tolerate you. So please, shut your trap."

Soon, the dawn had arisen, and the Rohirrim had returned their king, after being lead by Gandalf the White, the battle of Helm's Deep had been won by man, and the people of the kingdom would survive. The surviving men and few boys were reunited with their families, some crying out in relief or anguish. The surviving elves began their march, returning to their homeland all except for Hadyn, who stood alone, looking at the rising sun with expressionless eyes.

"What are you doing, Hadyn? Shouldn't you be parting with them?" Gandalf asks, moving himself beside the Síoeaí elf.

"They return to their home, why should I follow? We do not share the same lands, you realize?" Her golden eyes contrast against the bright blue ones of the wizard. "I do not belong with them. I was sent to help fight, not to be with them. I was sent out as a warrior, not to stay with them."

"I see," Gandalf's voice slightly soothes the tanned she-elf. "Pray tell me, Princess Hadyn, why does your father send out families from your home?"

"Lasair Síoraí grows uneasy, and my father and the council fear the worst. They think that the dragon inside will be unleashed soon, and with my brother dead, their is no heir to control it. The dragon will destroy all, but the Elders and my father hope to contain it for the time being," the she-elf replies.

"I thought the dragon is myth?" Legolas speaks up, causing the Hadyn's head to snap in his direction.

"Never say such a thing ever again. My mother did not die to contain that dragon, she did not die for my people to soon be destroyed. Never call the dragon a myth," Hadyn hissed, squaring up to the Mirkwood elf. "I've heard many stories about the King of Mirkwood, how he found it difficult to look at his own son, and how he became cold as the winters of the Misty Mountains. But have you ever seen the defeated and dead look in your father's eyes when he looked upon you? Did you have to force yourself to drop your royalty status so he would no longer have to grieve over another lost heir? If I were to perish like my brother, where would that leave him?"

"Hadyn, please-" Aragorn tried to calm down the she-elf again.

"I will not rest at ease. If I return to my home, it will increase the chance of the dragon waking. What will I do then? When I return, my royal piercings will be removed, and I will no longer be an heir to the throne. What is to happen to the rest of Middle Earth when a dragon rains hellfire, hotter than the breath of any Northern Serpent? Who will contain it, when only a male heir can?" Hadyn snaps, crossing her arms, as she made eye contact with the future king of Gondor. "I will not doom this world, but then, where am I to go?"

Silence fills the air along with tension. No words are spoken amongst the males and the she-elf. None made even a sound. The members of the former fellowship had already learned so much about the she-elf in such a short time. After living in the dark about her they had learned much about her current situation, and the possible danger that threatened Middle Earth.

Eventually, Aragorn had the gazes of Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf on him. The man raises his shoulders, questioning what they want from him. However, he could see in their eyes what they requested. He would be the one to speak to Hadyn, to comfort her.

"Then, my Lady, may I request you to come join us on our quest to find our friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain how Síoraí elves breathe fire, they need to drink something or flammable that isn't poisonous to do it.


	2. Celebrate the Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some partying fun, the calm before the storm, as they say, but knowing me, the last chapter won't be intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the previous chapter, Sindarin is italicized.
> 
> And if something is bolded it means singing!

After being given the horse of one of the men lost in the Battle of Helm's Deep, Hadyn rode alongside Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. She answered any questions asked, becoming more open with her new company. It was strange how kind she had become, after such an angsty meeting shared between her, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"So your kin does not move much?" Gimli asks, realizing it has been his turn to ask a question.

"Away from home? Not really. We aren't very well-known, and many prefer to keep it that way. We are known throughout Elven Realms however. Legolas would you like to say what has been written in books in Mirkwood?" Hadyn asks, turning her head slightly to look at the elf.

"Much more rambunctious than most elves, and are natural warriors. Worshippers of Southern Dragons, serpents much more tamable than Northern Dragons. It is rumoured that Síoraí elves could even ride the Southern Serpents. The elves are named after the volcano by which they live next to," the elf pauses. "I remember nothing else off the top of my head."

"In Rivendell, they say that the Síoraí elves do not sail off to the undying lands for they have not the will to part from the rest of Middle-Earth, which adds to the reason of their name. They wish to stay in Middle-Earth for eternity- Eternal Elves," Aragorn adds. "However, the Síoraí elves spoken to live closer to the desert and more stormy parts of their Realm. The features of the Síoraí elves have not been described because they wear masks that cover their nose and mouth. They also wear fabrics to protect themselves from harsh sandstorms."

"Those, Aragorn, are the messenger elves. They have strong eyesight and can see for miles upon miles, if they see any threat, they relay the message to the king. All of their homes lie on the border of our kingdom," Hadyn informs the future heir. "Those who live closer to the Kingdom do not usually wear masks, but some do nonetheless. Many like to decorate their masks beautifully, with jewels found in mines, or silvery chains similar to my piercing. However, it is obligated they show off their ears to show their position."

"I'm sure, Gimli, you've asked Princess Hadyn why she wears her hair in the way she does," Gandalf pipes up, all eyes on him. "When Síoraí elflings come to a certain age, their mother chooses what style in which they will wear their hair. If there is no mother, then it is the next in authority, who chooses. Every style has a meaning, for the future of the elfling. Am I correct?" Gandalf turns to look at the olive-skinned elf.

"Indeed you are, Master Gandalf. My mother was not around by the time I came of age for the Choosing. I was told by many of the Elders that my mother wanted a hairstyle like my own and her mother wanted it for her, but when she came of age for the Choosing, her hair was not long enough for it, so my father chose what she wished she could've had for myself," Hadyn explains tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"And what is the meaning of the style of your hair?" Aragorn asks.

"It means 'change' or 'different,' and well it's not far off. I was considered very different when I declared that I felt no desire to be bedded," Hadyn says, rather casually.

"You do not wish to be bedded? Are you celibate?" Legolas asks, rather curiously, obviously not acquainted with this.

"Not celibate. It is not a vow I have taken, it's more like I do not feel the desire to be with someone in such an intimate way," Hadyn answers, rubbing her temples. This had to be one of the many times she had gone through this situation.

"Do you not want love?" Gimli asks, making the she-elf sigh.

"I did not say that. I have no desire to be sexually involved with anyone. However, the desire to be bedded is different from the desire to be loved. I do want to feel love, but not in such an intimate way," Hadyn stops rubbing her temples and continues. "I crave romance. I want to find someone, whether male or female, I care not. I care only if they can give me the love I so desire."

"I understand that very well, my dear elf. It is not uncommon. I have met plenty just like you, but many think they have been bewitched and ask me to free them from the spell," Gandalf turns to look at the she-elf, smiling serenely. "But I told them all that it was no spell, but simply, who they are. It is a part of their being, something for which I cannot change. Something I'm sure you understand?"

"I know that it is no curse nor enchantment, Master Gandalf. I understand very well that it is how it is, and I am who I am. My mother, when she was alive told me that the key to a greater life is acceptance," Hadyn replies, adjusting her quiver that rested on her back. She still had all her armour except for her helmet, which she had left with Eowyn, whom she had immediately befriended upon meeting her. "Wise one my mother was."

"Is it true that your kin are master miners?" Aragorn asks, changing the subject to rid themselves of the somber atmosphere.

"Indeed they are. My kin do their jobs well, the miners always seem to find precious gems, or useful metals like iron, or steel for our blades and armour. We also have very skilled blacksmiths and crafters who make our armour and our weapons. The most renown blacksmith in the Kingdom was a lovely she-elf who did not go by a name other than 'The Blacksmith.' The blades I have strapped on me now were made by her hands. It was my request that she engrave my family's motto into both blades," Hadyn brings the reigns into one hand and pulls out one of her blades, before tossing it to Aragorn.

"Read it," Gimli says, trying to peek a look at the engravings.

"Death is a temptress that beckons us, but it is by our decision whether we fall into her hands," Aragorn reads.

"What does it mean?" Legolas asks, not even looking at the blades in Aragorn's hand, for some reason.

"Death is always near, whether we realize it or not. She toys with our fate, trying to lead us into her traps. It is up to ourselves, to take our fate back into our own hands and to fix the strings she pulled," Hadyn explains, slowing down so she rode beside Gimli and Legolas. "However, tis not always Death who brings us to her. Sometimes it's our enemies and traitors, who bring us to her by our hair and necks, dragging us and throwing us at her feet. So the motto can be very controversial if you think hard enough about it."

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Gimli jokes, but everyone ignores the comment.

"Do you spend a lot of time thinking, dear elf?" Gandalf asks, turning his head to look at Hadyn.

"Well when you have an unlimited amount of years, you have plenty of time to think and analyze everything," Hadyn replies, and soon the Moving Forest of Fangorn creates a pathway for the group.

As soon as they exit- after Aragorn and Legolas ask a question each- they are greeted by two hobbits resting and feasting, while smoking from pipes. One of the hobbits stands, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome, my Lords and my Lady?" The hobbit's head tilts in confusion. "Who are you?"

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've lead most of us on, and we find you feasting and smoking!" Gimli exclaims before Hadyn could even speak.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted-pork is- who are you?" The second hobbit asks, mouth full of food, also looking at Hadyn. Both hobbits were secretly enraptured by the beauty of the she-elf.

"Greetings, Master Hobbits, my name is Hadyn. I am of the Desert Realm, and have joined your friends in finding you. Although I suppose that is not the sole purpose I travel with them," Hadyn looks around, a smile tugging at her lips.

"She'll be joining us for the rest of the journey. Hadyn will be battling alongside us, not by request of her father however," Gandalf pauses. "It's of her own volition."

"May you introduce yourselves, Master Hobbits? Your friends have told me much about you, but I have not learned your names," Hadyn tucks another strand behind her ear.

"I, my Lady, am Merry Brandybuck, of the Shire," Merry bows before the she-elf, beaming at her.

"And I am Pippin Took, also of the Shire" Pippin scrambles to stand up before bowing like Merry had.

"We're the dear friends of Mr Frodo, and it's a pleasure to meet you," the two chorus, smiling as if they were trying to charm Hadyn.

"Gandalf, are all hobbits like these two? Or are they much more complex than these two?" Hadyn looks at Gandfalf, who only chuckles in response.

"Does she call us simpletons? Does she insult us?" Pippin asks, looking around at everyone else, but the only answer he gets is shrugged shoulders.

"Now that is very rude, my Lady," Merry exclaims.

"My apologies, Master Hobbits. Twas not my intention to offend you. I merely jest," Hadyn offers a kind smile, stunning Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. "I've been told by many that hobbits are quite the complex creatures. However, I have not met a hobbit until a few minutes ago."

"Well if you'd like, Hadyn, we could teach you all about hobbits. What say you?" Merry proposes.

"I'd very much enjoy that, Merry. I'm always open to learning new things," Hadyn nods her head in acceptance.

"Great! We should start now!" Pippin grins, bouncing up and down rather excitedly.

"Calm down, young Pippin. There is business to be done before we begin. There is much to discuss and much to prepare for. I suggest you wait for a later time, when we settle later," Hadyn offers, and both nod in agreement.

Gandalf ushers Shadowfax forwards, and the three other horses follow. Legolas brings his horse closer to Hadyn's when Gimli requests to speak with her. Aragorn rides behind the three, eyebrows raising in interest.

"What was that, lass? Why are you charming the little fellows?" The dwarf whispers, as Treebeard approaches the group.

"I'm just curious as to what hobbits are like, and I feel it is better if I comply with their wishes. In dark times, warmth and kindness is always welcomed," Hadyn answers.

"But you were very cold towards us back at Helm's Deep," Aragorn speaks up. "There was no kindness there, my Lady."

"My persona during the times before and after battle differs from my usual self. It brings back unwanted memories, and warmth and kindness cannot always ease the soul. It takes a lot to calm me as you can tell," the she-elf sighs. "I find it much harder to be compassionate, and I end up being very controversial with my words, and in dark times, even the purest and kindest can succumb to negativity. Though that does not mean I am pure. I try my best to be kind, but it is not an easy task."

"Perhaps Gandalf is right. You think very much," Legolas grins at the she-elf. "Albeit, too much."

"Well all my thinking must compensate for the others who do not think very much. And there is plenty of them," Hadyn smirks, as she rides over to Gandalf.

"That was a bit rude, don't you think, Hadyn?" Gandalf smiles at the young she-elf.

"Never," the she-elf grins, tone accompanied by false shock.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Aragorn whispers, after the she-elf had left them.

"She offers us insult!" Gimli hisses, and Gandalf swears he's heard words like those before.

***

Many begin to collect themselves into the Great Hall, as servants bustle around, trying to fill the tables with plenty of food. Many can be seen wearing their best attire and accessories. Many ladies can be seen around, wearing long dresses of pale colors. Yet Eowyn, sister of Eomer, niece to Theoden, could not be seen anywhere amongst them. The king's eyes darted around the room, looking for the blonde, but he had no such luck. He would not propose a toast without the most important Lady of Rohan there. When the doors flew open, cooling down the heated up hall, everyone's heads turned, and many jaws dropped.

Eowyn was standing there, looking beautiful as always, but it was who she held by the arm that made everyone gape.

Hadyn stood there, looking elegant as an elf should, hair untouched, but instead of bearing armour, her body was draped in a white, silken gown that contrasted against her tanned skin. Unlike most elvish dresses, her's lacked sleeves, but it still remained what was considered modest, in some way. Perhaps it was because the neckline of the dress revealed little of her cleavage and her back. The bodice accentuated her figure, while the fabric of the bodice was laced with beautiful golden thread, and the skirt of the dress that remained free of the golden thread, flowed beautifully, leaving her legs up to imagination. The she-elf was truly showing off her beauty.

Rather giddy, Eowyn pulls Hadyn to Argorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, and Gimli. As the she-elf follows, the sound of metallic heels against the ground could not be heard like when she usually made an entrance. She was silent, just like any other of her kind.

"And where did you find such a thing?" Legolas' eyebrows raised, him being the only one not showing his surprise at the change in style.

"I went looking through her bag, because it was unusually large even if she was a traveller, and then I found this dress and beautiful sandals inside! Can you believe she could own something so breathtaking?" Eowyn gushes, clasping her hands together, smiling like a proud mother. "You look so beautiful, Hadyn!"

"As a princess, I had to have at least some dresses sewn for me. This one is one of my favourites, for right here," she runs her hand along the center of her chest, tracing the golden lace, "is the crest of my family."

Upon closer inspection, they could make out a dragon inside a shield-shaped outline, a detailed circlet resting near the top of the shield-outline.

"It is truly beautiful dress, Hadyn. I cannot believe I can compliment an elf and be able to tell you that you indeed look very beautiful," Gimli, offers a hesitant smile, but Hadyn returns a genuine one.

"Thank you very much, Gimli," the she-elf thanks, and she chuckles at Merry and Pippin's stunned faces. Both are too mesmerized to even make a sound.

"I think you've broken them, my dear," Gandalf laughs lightly. "Never again did I think I would see you in a dress again. You were starting your transition into a matured-elf last time I saw you wear one."

"Indeed I was, Gandalf. I wore dresses all the time as an elfling, as my mother loved to dress me in the best dresses she could find, and I could never reject her, no matter how much trouble I was," Hadyn says, before smiling at those before her. "But all of you look rather dashing tonight as well. Though I feel slightly over-the-top with this dress. I have normal clothes you know?"

"Aye, but leather boots, trousers, a tunic, a felt bodice, and a leather jacket are not fit for a celebration," Eowyn smiles, as she walks off to greet her uncle. "And they are all dark colors. Too somber for such an occasion."

Sighing, Hadyn plants herself at the table the company she was traveling with sat at. She stretched her arms, nearly taking someone out in the process.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she apologizes, but when her golden eyes meet with human one's, the male can only stutter his forgiveness before rushing away. "What kind of alcohol do they have here? Do they have whiskey? Wine? I'll drink any ale, honestly. I'm craving myself a bit of a drunken night."

"You drink?" Gimli raises his eyebrows, receiving a smirk as Hadyn brings her arm on the table.

"Something elves have in common, Gimli, is that we love to drink and celebrate. I'm sure you've heard about the wine cellars many Kingdoms have. Though most have much more elegant drinks, elves enjoy a little drunken partying, or am I wrong and your father a stick in the mud?" Hadyn looks to Legolas, tauntingly.

"All elves drink, and all can hold alcohol. How well can you hold yours?" The prince fires back.

"Is that a challenge you offer? I've heard Woodland elves can throw a party and drink as if the next day will never come. Is it true?" Hadyn smirks, but tilts her head as soon as she senses someone's presence. She smiles at the male, a young lad. "Yes, child of Rohan?"

"Would you like to dance with me, my Lady?" The young boy asks, speech stuttered, reaching a shaky hand out.

All at the table except for Gandalf begin to snicker, pitying the poor child, as the she-elf gives him a polite smile. Their snickering ceases as soon as they see Hadyn place her hand onto the one of the young boy. She stands, showing that she was much taller than the little boy, but it did not deter him.

"Why of course, young child. My rule is to never refuse when someone asks the first time, but I have to apologize in advance, for I will leave after the song to fetch myself some ale," Hadyn lets the small boy lead her onto the dance floor. "Would you like to tell me your name?"

"Frederick, my Lady," the little boy answers, as he begins to dance with Hadyn along to the elegant music playing. They remain in silence for quite a bit until he speaks up. "I do not mean to be rude, my Lady, but is the other elf your lover?"

"Legolas?" The she-elf lets out a light laugh. "He is not my lover. I have not known him long, and yet I have learned much about him."

"But do you like him?" Frederick pressed on, rather quickly, causing Hadyn's eyes to narrow in suspicion, and her smile to drop.

"Who has set you up to this, child? Why do you insist to bring yourself into matters that are not your own?" Hadyn's eyebrows cock, as Frederick grows uneasy. "What do you hide from me?"

"Nothing, my Lady. The song is almost over, and you did say you would go fetch yourself some ale. I bid thee farewell, my Lady," the young lad bows before scurrying off, not realizing that the elf's eyes could see him perfectly. She followed Frederick and could see the young lad bowing before a cloaked figure.

"I'm sorry, Master Elf, but she grew suspicious of me very quickly. I did not know how to respond except for fleeing, and I could not request her to come speak with you," Frederick explains, standing straight.

"Tis fine, child of Rohan. The princess possesses a very intimidating persona, and I would not blame you for fearing her. She knows much, and is very quick at recognizing emotions and analyzing actions. I am not surprised in the least," the rich tenor voice, causes realization to creep onto the face of the she-elf, and she immediately wrapped her arms around the cloaked-male after rushing towards him.

"Aodhán!" Hadyn exclaims, laughing with delight as the cloak of the elf falls off, revealing his face. "Where is your travelling bag?"

Those who could see the scene were captured by the beauty of the elf. His dark hair was pulled back, spilling into the hood of his cloak in intricate braids. His skin- a darker tone than Hadyn's- was illuminated only slightly by the dim candlelight. Blue eyes stuck out against his skin, shocking many, as they stared into the blueness that held such wisdom in them. The male lets a small smile befall on his face.

"My bag is in your room, which took a while to find might I add. I'm glad to see you're doing well, however. You look wonderful tonight," Aodhán grins while greeting the princess. "I was sent by your father to warn you that the time is coming, and that Thine will be released soon."

" _Could they not contain it?_ " Hadyn asks, as she lets go of the elf, face turning serious.

" _None of the Elders have the power or the strength that you're mother possessed, no one does,_ " the black-haired elf replies. " _However, they have foreseen a great battle, and your father has ordered that the Warriors of Flame to begin to make their way to Rohan. Most have moved very close to the kingdom, and I won't be surprised about how many of them show up. Your father and the Elders have already evacuated the servants and messengers. Many of them have been sent to live near the Shire along with the others sent their. Your father has already mapped out every place that is not very close to danger and sent Elders, apprentices, children, and Teachers of Flame to these safe havens. Some of them even being Rivendell, which they miraculously have begun to protect with their own presence which I heard Lord Elrond is very pleased with._ "

" _The Warriors of Flame will be coming? What about regular soldiers?_ " Hadyn asks, smiling slightly.

" _They have been split up to protect those who cannot defend themselves in our kin, so that if anything should happen, our kin should be safe, until Thine breaks the spell that bind it to Lasair,_ " Aodhán explains.

" _Ah, I see. I'm very excited to be reunited with the other Warriors, though,_ " the she-elf begins to walk over to the table she previously sat at, Aodhán trailing behind her. " _Come meet the company which I travel with._ "

"Who be this, Hadyn?" Aragorn asks, eyebrows raised.

"This is one of the other Warriors of Flame, Aodhán. We have known each other since we were elflings," Hadyn grins, and the others can see peeks of black armour underneath the dark cloak of the other elf, except it was different from Hadyn's. "Aodhán, this is Gandalf, as you know, except he is Gandalf the White; Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, but you already know who his father is."

"Welcome, Aodhán to Rohan," Gandalf greets the newcomer. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"We've both been busy these many long years, Gandalf. I've been training with Teachers and Warriors, and you and the Northern Serpent incident that had passed many years ago and your endeavours before that," Aodhán offers another serene smile. "It's been a while, and we've all missed you terribly."

"I have missed the hospitality of your kin. You would all put on lively shows, the performers would do such beautiful dances, using flames beautifully," Gandalf returns the expression, as he smokes from his pipe.

"Well those are a part of our traditions, and all of the Warriors have learned the dances, and I'm sure many of them have prepared their traditional clothes for a performance, if the king would allow it," Aodhán smiles. "I have my trousers underneath my armor."

"I was wondering why my ears couldn't pick up the sound of armoured-feet on the ground and why you lacked under-armour. I am excited however, but I would have to change my dress and into the traditional one," Hadyn grins, as she pushes the other Síoraí elf in Theoden's direction. "Go ask the king if a show by us would be fine, the others should be arriving soon if the feeling in my heart is correct."

The two go in separate directions, Hadyn rushing out of the doors excitedly, as Aodhán approached the king of Rohan. Soon, Theoden had tables being moved, and people being ushered away, as they began to create a large space in the centre of the hall, everyone hanging to the sides to provide more space.

"The Warriors of Flame are not very many, thirty at most," Gandalf speaks up, catching the attention of Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Pippin, and Merry. "What three of you have seen, is how well one of them battles. Hadyn is at the top, she is the highest in ranking, but the others do not fall short of her abilities. An army of thirty Warriors of Flame is enough to take on a kingdom."

Meanwhile, Aodhán had stripped himself of his armour, leading some of the musicians away. He patrolled around in trousers dark, but that fade into the color of flames, similar to Hadyn's cloak. The ends of the pants were not a smooth clean cut, but resembled the flames the colours copied. He wore no shoes, nor a shirt, and many were staring at his bare chest that he bore with pride. His chest was not silky smooth, but had some scars along his chest, and a burn-mark running down his back.

Everyone's attention was turned to the doors as they opened again.

Many elves of dark and semi-dark skin tones came filing in behind Hadyn, who wore a dress made of silken fabric like the one of Aodhán's trousers. The dress had the silken fabrics overlapping one another, some of them wrapping over one of her shoulders. One of the sides was cut rather low, and if Hadyn, or any of the other she-elves, did not wear a black fabric that did not reflect light that acted as some kind of a cover for them, half of their chest would be exposed. The ends of the dress were also comparable to flames, and coloured the exact same way.

Like Aodhán, none of them wore shoes, and walked in silently. Some were carrying drums that were more than half their height. The drums were placed into the middle of the space, as some whispered, chattering about the Warriors.

The elves begin to organize themselves silently, the drummers standing in the middle of the circle of drums, their mallets in-hand. The elves stood in two circle around the drummers, and as the drummers began to bang a rhythm, the Warriors in the front began to create their flames, holding it in their hands.

Soon they crouched down, throwing the fire to the ground as elves behind them flipped over them, the drumming picking up in tempo. The traditional dance of the Warriors had them moving gracefully, but emphasizing their movements. With the movements of their arms and feet, fire followed along, leaving everyone mesmerized by the movement. The most stunning thing, might have been the smile on their faces as they danced.

Soon the elves parted allowing the princess to move to the front along with Aodhán, a she-elf, and another he-elf. All of them flipped, twirled, jumped, and kicked, fire leaving a trail as it traced their dance moves. The dance had many gaping as the she-elf, and Hadyn's leg comes up from behind them causing them to bend over, pivoting on their planted foot so that they faced the direction opposite from where they once looked. They bent over backwards, arms out before they plant their hands on the ground, and bring their legs up into the air, resulting in a handstand. Once stable, they spread their legs, doing a split. Aodhán and the he-elf each flip over one of the she-elves, fire trailing their feet, before it fans out after they land.

Hadyn and the other she-elf bring their legs back together, and push themselves off the ground landing back to back with either Aodhán or the he-elf, before Hadyn dances away from them, and to the front of the formation. Soon she began to do pirouettes, using her leg to create more momentum for herself, using her arms as well. Those movements caused fire to create rings around herself. Row by row, the other elves followed until all were in sync. Soon they abruptly stopped, before they began to spin and jump, legs moving further into splits as they moved, some going in opposite directions from others. People stared in awe as the fire on their feet made the dance look all the much better.

They were all enraptured by how beautifully the fire moved, after seeing villages being burned to a crisp. The dance made them think about how beautiful fire could be. Or it could've been because the elves were all beautiful, even if they had scars that ran down their bodies and faces. Their hair flowed in the confinements of their hairstyles, and there were many styles to be witnessed.

As the drummers picked up in beat, growing faster and faster, the dance steps grew more complex and faster as well. Their feet padded against the floor rhythmically as they spun and jumped at different times. Fire illuminated the hall, and the fire burned brighter than the candles around the hall.

As the dance came to a close, the drummers finished with three prominent beats, and the dancers through their hands out, fire sparking, and the candles blowing out, leaving everyone in darkness. Some screamed in surprise, and chattering filled the room. However, the candles began to lit up one by one, and they could see that the dancers had all formed on Hadyn, who had her hands raised, fire flickering at the ends of her fingers. The others were crouched around her, raising their hands as if they were offering the flames on their hands to her. All of them enclosed their hands into fists, and like small fireworks, the fire sparkled around them, shimmering like fairy dust, before disappearing completely.

During the moments of silence, heavy breathing could be heard from the dancers who had the widest smiles on their faces. Loud applause and cheering erupted throughout the hall. Aragorn, Legolas and even Gimli were smiling as they clapped. The elves crouching around the princess stood, and parted, leaving her a path to meet the king of Rohan.

"King Theoden, you, your people and your guests have just witnessed a most sacred dance for the Síoraí elves. It is a dance of greeting and devotion," Hadyn curtsies in front of the king. "The Warriors of Flame will fight alongside the Rohirrim when needed. We will be loyal to you, as we are to our own king."

"And that I appreciate, princess of Flame," Theoden bows, smiling as well. "All of Rohan thanks you. Now, let us continue to feast and celebrate the victory!"

The elves all began to make their way to the alcohol, Hadyn watching all of them fondly. Alongside Aodhán, another elf approached the princess. The she-elf who had danced along with the other two, they realized. The she-elves held their hands over their hearts, before bringing their hands out towards each other; a sincere and sacred farewell and greeting to elves. However, the two ended up embracing tightly, like Aodhán and Hadyn had.

The elf had a skin tone just lighter than Hadyn's. A scar ran across her left eye, her blind eye. The iris and pupil of her left eye were a milky colour, almost white but a tint of blue still visible. The other eye was a prominent blue eye, a darker shade than the eyes of Aodhán. The scar was the most attention-grabbing feature on the elf's face, along with the back of her neck and some of her back that had a burn mark etched into the skin. Her hair, some of it braided, and twisted up into the bun that lay atop her hair, the black locks shining due to candlelight.

"Síoraí elves do not have unblemished skin, especially Warriors. Those training to be Warriors usually spend a lot of their time with Warriors. Hadyn, Aodhán, and Nimh were the only ones brave enough to accompany them when Thine, the dragon was free. The Warriors had to contain it, but the mission was considered dangerous for pupils," Gandalf began, catching the attentions on of those around him. "Nimh was one of the few who survived the dragon's attack on some elves before the queen came and used all her magic and life to bind the dragon to Lasair."

"The three of them have known each other for many centuries, the two progressed almost as well as Hadyn did when it comes to using fire. However, they excel at some other things better than Hadyn," one elf smiles, as he bows before Gandalf. "Master Gandalf."

"Ea, it is always a pleasure to see your face. And just as expected, you look just as mature now as you did then," Gandalf smiles, taking the elf's hand in his own, shaking it lightly. "It must be wonderful to not grow old like I have and spend your days without wrinkles."

"Master Gandalf, if I were not immortal, I'd be white-haired and wrinkled because of the many years I spent mentoring those three," Ea replies. "They're great Warriors, but truly they are a real pain."

" _No, I am telling you that I would be able to strike an orc in the eye with an arrow before either of you_ ," Nimh says in Sindarin, as the three elves walk towards the table.

" _To be fair, Aodhán cannot shoot with a bow. This elf is all axes and throwing knives,"_ Hadyn replies, patting Aodhán's bare shoulder. " _It's not his fault he can't shoot with a bow. You shoot with a bow and fight with rope darts, you're meant for accuracy while he's all impaling._ "

" _Good point. How about you, how well can you shoot a bow, my friend?_ " Nimh replies, sitting at the table which the former members of the Fellowship sat.

" _I'll never shoot a bow as well as you, Nimh,_ " Hadyn grins, pointing a finger at the other she-elf.

" _And she's blind in her one eye,_ " Aodhán chimes, causing both of them to look at him.

" _And she can still shoot a bow better than you,_ " Hadyn says, rolling her eyes.

" _You were defending me but a minute ago and now you go and turn on me? What kind of friend are you?_ " Aodhán exclaims, sipping from his ale.

" _I am on no one's side in this situation, Aodhán. On no one's side but my own. So fu-_ " Nimh slams her hand over Hadyn's mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence.

" _Hadyn, there are elflings at this table,_ " Nimh scolds, looking at Merry and Pippin. " _Do not swear in front of them,_ "

" _First of all, they can't speak Sindarin nor do they understand it. Second of all they're not children, they are adults, at least I think so. Third of all they're not even elves! They're hobbits!_ " Hadyn exclaims, laughing slightly at her friend.

" _I'm blind in one eye. Leave me be,_ " Nimh waves off the princess, taking a large swig of her alcohol.

"But elves do not roam these lands usually, my dear," Gandalf chuckles, staring, bemused by the she-elf.

"Gandalf? How long have you've been sitting beside me?" Nimh exclaims, Gimli opens his mouth to speak but Hadyn looks at him before cutting him off.

"He's on her blind side," she whispers. "Nimh has to trust her hearing on that side more than her other ear, but it doesn't always work, so I always have someone assigned to remain on that side of her during battle."

"Hadyn may not show it often, but she cares greatly for the people closest to her," Aodhán speaks up, taking another sip. "She however comes off as rude often, so don't be offended if she has ever been cruel towards you. She does mean well."

"I try to be nice, however it's a difficult task," Hadyn sighs, sipping from her whiskey. "In the way that people have different definitions of what is nice."

"How so?" Merry asks, head cocked in confusion.

"Nimh considers anyone who gives her a drink nice despite their actions," Hadyn replies immediately, as if she had the answer at the ready. "Aodhán considers some those who do good deeds out of the greatness in their hearts nice."

"It was one criminal, alright? I didn't know he had committed a crime," Nimh defends herself immediately.

"Then when we told you he was a criminal, you replied with "but he seemed so nice,"" Aodhán points out, making Nimh scoff.

"You're awful," she drawls out, but her head perks up at the change in pace in the music. "Adeen, Ceara, Daigh, Laoise, and Molaisse are playing! Come elf-prince, it's the Dance of the Elves! Surely you know it?"

"Yes I know it, but-" Legolas was going to refuse the dance, until Hadyn grabbed his hand, and pulled him from his seat, as Aodhán escorts Nihm.

"If you don't come dance she'll whine the entire night. That's why I've adopted my first dance policy because I rejected someone the first time once and she was breathing down my back the entire night and droning on about common courtesy," Hadyn shakes her head, sighing in slight annoyance before taking Legolas' hands into her own. "I'm essentially saving you from a lecture."

Legolas looked around briefly, before he began to lead the dance. All of the elvish dancers were in sync as the people of Rohan slowly left the dance floor to watch the elves dance again.

Elegant moves accompanied by confidence could be seen. The elves radiated an intense grace as they moved, circling the dance floor as hums along to the song could be heard. The Warriors were very female dominated, so many of the she-elves dance together, obviously not fazed.

"I've seen Legolas in battle, but never have I seen him dance," Aragorn smiles.

"Who knew the elf could dance?" Gimli adds, tone teasing.

The elves were moving along to the upbeat song, hands conjoined as they danced, the sound of their feet against the ground matching the rhythm of the song. Many elves could be seen, laughing, and smiling, some switching partners. The melodious laughter enrapture many of the people along with the dance.

The elves began to form two circles. Those who acted as the ladies in the centre, and those who acted as the men in the outer circle. Those in the circles joined hands, while their feet moved in quick motions, spinning, jumping, squatting down, and kicking out in front or behind them. Soon everyone was returned to their dance partner, as the music picked up and the elves were forced to move faster.

Claps that follow the beat grew in tempo along with the elves playing music. Cheers and shouts came from the crowd. Hadyn grinned at Legolas as the two dance together, solely focused on each other, while some other elves stared at the two who shared fond stares. Aodhán let a smile rest on his face, as he leans in to whisper to Nimh, who's gaze fixes upon the pair of light-haired elves.

The song soon ended, but the two did not part, and continued to dance along to the music that had slowed down significantly. This time the two held each other in a tighter embrace, bringing themselves closer. Hadyn's head was pressed against the shoulder of Legolas, who rested his head against her own. Both closed their eyes, savouring the moment of peace.

" _Your soul is weary, Princess of the Desert Realm,_ " Legolas mumbles, Sindarin coming smoothly from his lips.

" _As is yours, Prince of the Woodland Realm. When was the last time you let yourself rest at ease?_ " Hadyn replies, hands gripping at the shoulders of the slightly taller elf.

" _I could ask the same question, my Lady,_ " and in that moment it was realized that something was indeed blossoming between the two.

Many moments were shared beforehand, during the times when many lay asleep, the two were still up, eyes trained on the sky, exchanging stories of bitterness and happiness, reminiscing about what once was. Kind smiles were offered by both, and returned. Words, whether it be a common tongue of man, or Sindarin did not always have to be spoken for things to be established. A simple glance could tell all. Unknowing eyes never truly knew what happened, and knowing eyes did not understand the meaning of the glances shared.

"I have not seen such a look in her eyes in all the years I've spent with her," Ea comments, hand resting on the shoulder of Gandalf. "Never has she looked at another elf with such love."

"Legolas has never smiled at someone like that in the years I've known him," Aragorn mutters. "Perhaps he has before we met, or before I was born, but I'm sure if he had, it was not such a look of fondness like when he looks upon Hadyn."

Soon the song ends, but another more upbeat one follows suit. The Síoraí elves share looks with each other grins taking over their faces as they glance at their comrades playing. Winks are exchanged as the elves disperse and began to pull unsuspecting people to join them on the dance floor. Young, old; male, female; many people were pulled onto the dance floor, trying to mimic the bouncy, light steps the elves did, a rhythm already exposing itself. Even Ea, one of the more serious elves had joined them, pulling Eowyn on to the dance floor.

"Sing it, Hadyn!" Nimh squeals, as she and Aodhán pass by, dancing merrily. The surrounding elves nod along.

"Tis one of your favourites, you can't deny it," Ea smirks as he passes by.

"Please do sing for us! I'd love to hear you," Eowyn adds, giggling as Ea whisks her away, causing Hadyn to roll her eyes and sigh.

**The sun shines with another lovely day  
A breeze that repeats the words you say  
But these pretty sights and treasures of life  
Could never compare to the way you look my way**

**Many times had I been left so lonely  
Many were never warm and homely  
But none of them brought me any comfort  
None of them like you, my one and only**

**So darling, please don't go without me  
Don't go where I can't be**

**But if you do leave,**

Hadyn pauses, along with the music, also pausing the dance along with her kin, but those not familiar stumbled slightly, laughing a bit. Everyone waited, staring intently at Hadyn, who let a smile rest on her face, as she takes a deep breath, before the music starts again, lively as ever.

**I would chase you till the ends of the land  
I would sail any ocean to hold your hand  
I would fight any man, dwarf, or elf  
If only I could see your face before I die**

The third word of the three lines of the chorus were held long, and loud. The last line of the chorus ending with a small decrescendo. Some elves that pass by Hadyn wink at Legolas before calling out a question, asking in different tones and pitches for dramatic effect. Hadyn would answer, smile on her face, as she twirled and danced along with Legolas.

"Any man?" One elf bellows, in a deep voice.

"Aye, I would!" Hadyn replies with as much volume.

"Any dwarf?" One male-elf asks, in a high-pitched, snooty voice.

"Yes indeed," Hadyn replies, mimicking the pompous tone.

"Any elf?" Ea calls out, using an overzealous-questioning tone, though filled with amusement.

"Any elf!" Hadyn answers with as much mirth.

"Even your father?" Aodhán and Nimh ask with overemphasized shock.

"Even my father!" Hadyn uses the same tone of incredulousness in her answer, before all the elves pause again, along with the music. Those unfamiliar stumble again, and even Legolas is caught off guard by the pause, much to Hadyn's amusement.

"Well that's dedication!" The elf playing the flute shouts out, making the elves laugh as the band starts again.

**You see nothing could keep me from you, dear  
There is nothing out there that I fear-  
Nothing I would fear to face just for you  
I'll scream it loud if that's what makes myself clear**

**But say if you don't love me anymore  
It would hurt me to the very core  
But I would still stop chasing after you  
Because that's what boundaries are for**

**But if you never say "stop the chase!"  
And still look at my face**

**I hope you will say-**

The transition into the chorus takes a different turn as Hadyn drags the note out, changing the pitch in the most beautiful way before she decrescendos the song into another pause, causing many to anticipate the beginning of the chorus. Hadyn starts again, along with the music and dancing. This time she held the third syllable of the three lines of the verse, before repeating the previous chorus.

**'Darling, don't stop loving me like you do  
Darling, don't let go of our memories too  
Darling, please always stay by my side  
Because I don't want to spend my life without you,'**

**So then I can tell you**

**I would chase you till the ends of the land  
I would sail any ocean to hold your hand  
I would fight any man, dwarf, or elf  
If only I could see your face before I die**

The musicians began to play without Hadyn singing. It was like they had their own solos, the flute becoming more prominent at certain points, or the violinists over exaggerating, and even a little guitar solo played. The elves began to 'la' along to the song, joining in harmonies as they joined together in the song so familiar to them. Hadyn begins to sing again, but this time the others act as her background vocalists, echoing or singing along, harmonizing beautifully.

The song eventually comes to a close, and many cheer, and applaud. Applauding the singers, the musicians, and some applauding the dancers. Laughter fills the hall unlike the screams and the sounds of metal clashing upon metal that sounded the night before. The people of Rohan could finally enjoy peace, even if it were to be temporary.

Silence erupted throughout the hall as the doors open again. A lone, hooded figure stands in the doorway. They know however it's an elf when they see the armour that adorns their body, a cape exactly like Hadyn's resting on their shoulders. Sheathed blades rest on their hips, and a battle-axe next to the blade on their right. A bag is strapped to their back, no one knowing what its contents are. In one hand, they hold a helmet identical to Hadyn's. A gloved hand pulls the hood off, revealing an angular, and handsome face.

His skin- half of his face burned, but still beautiful- takes an olive tone like the one of the Princess. A scar ran across his cheek to his chin on the side of his face that wasn't burned. His dark, braided hair is pulled away from his face, beads holding the braided parts of his silky hair together. The piercings on one of his pointed ears is silver, and replicas of the Princess,' and the ones on his right ear, that are just like the ones in the ears of the other Síoraí elves in the hall. The silver circlet on his head holds a jewel of similar color, his weary, green eyes striking, contrasting against the fire-coloured jewel.

Whispers come from the elves, most of them in shock. Hadyn however releases Legolas and rushes forward when she sees him open his arms for her. Tears spring to her eyes, as she holds her hand to her mouth before letting herself be brought into a warm, and familiar embrace.

" _Father!_ " Hadyn exclaims, wrapping her arms tightly around the newcomer, which everyone realizes is the King of the Síoraí elves. " _Why do you join us?_ "

" _I am a King, and I too was a Lasair Warrior. I chose the path of royalty over the path of Flame. I didn't want to end up like my father who left me to lead when I came of age for the Choosing. I also let pain consume me, and blind me, leaving me to stray from my daughter,_ " the King's baritone voice sends shivers down the spines of many, as they listen to the smooth voice. " _The time has come for the Warriors to rise, and I will join them, taking back my role as one of them, and of royalty,_ " he points as his own piercings while looking at his daughter's.

" _Your majesty, it would be an honour to fight at your side once again,_ " Ea speaks up, kneeling, and holding up a hand encased by fire. Other elves follow his example, announcing their gratitude.

" _The Warriors welcome your return,_ " a she-elf who was speaking with Gandalf says, joining the other elves.

Hadyn smiles at her father, as she too, kneels and offers her hand encased by flames, and the hall is illuminated. The warmth in her voice is almost enough to move her father to tears. " _My king, my father, with open hearts, and raised palms, the Eternal Elves- the Flame Warriors, welcome your return to the path of Flame. You have never strayed, but simply stepped back onto the path you once walked, and we are grateful for the return of one of our own._ "

" _My brothers, my sisters, my daughter, you are free to rise. I fight alongside you not only as a King but as your friend, and ally. Let us take back the freedom of Middle-Earth together,_ " the King replies, Sindarin flowing from his lips, while Gandalf translated for the hobbits and Gimli.

" _Along with the return of our King, the King of Gondor will also return to lead his own people_ ," Ea says, as the elves rise, some of their stares darting towards Aragorn, who's eyes widen slightly.

"King Theoden, I, King Adan, and the Warriors of Lasair pledge to fight alongside the Rohirrim in the near future, when Middle-Earth depends on us," Adan bows his head, offering his hand.

Theoden shakes his hand and many cheer, whether only elf or only human, no one knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To summarize what has happened with King Adan:
> 
> When he came of age for the Choosing, his father, the previous king, had resigned his position on the throne and gave it to his only son. His father followed the path of the Warriors of Flame instead of balancing both paths, or choosing his position of King.
> 
> Adan was one of the older Warriors, and calls the Warriors of Flame by their traditional name, Lasair Warriors. He had left the path of Warriors of Flame instead of the path of Royalty unlike his father, and as mentioned previously, his daughter.
> 
> Another reason he left the path of the Warriors is because of his wife's death. She was one of the most powerful Warriors, and her magic abilities surpassed any other's. Being around the Warriors of Flame reminded him too much of her, and he let the sorrow consume him to the point where he could barely function, let alone stare at his daughter without being filled with hurt. Him being able to greet her with open arms means the world to Hadyn.


End file.
